


The Constellations You Were Gifted

by chldys



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, gyuboo, married gyuboo, mingyu maybe even more, seungkwan is really in love, soft mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chldys/pseuds/chldys
Summary: Seungkwan thinks they’re nothing special, should be covered up and hidden,Mingyu disagrees.Alternatively:Seungkwan covers up his moles and mingyu is not having any of it.





	The Constellations You Were Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> hi! So I wrote this for a friend and wanted to share it here too, as the gyuboo tag is never watered. Please leave kudos/let me know if you like it :))

He knew he didn’t hide it well, really. He’d been executing his master (foolish) plans around seungkwan for the better part of 7 years now. It wasn’t as if Seungkwan was unaware, more so that he loved Mingyu a little too much to not indulge him in his ridiculous antics. 

So when Mingyu had started to become jittery around Seungkwan later into the night, he was expecting something to happen sooner rather than later. Last time mingyu acted like this, he woke up to his entire shaving cream can poured into the bath, so Mingyu could enjoy an “adult bubble bath” without having to go into a store and embarrass himself buying it from the children’s aisle. 

Even though Mingyu knew Seungkwan wouldn’t care, and he’d only receive an eye roll before Seungkwan joined in whatever hell he was raising, he always felt the need to start his mission behind Seungkwan's back. Maybe it was less the fear of being judged, and more the excitement of being found in the middle of a mess, knowing Seungkwan would eventually give in and help. 

It started that evening with simple nagging, “Are you going to bed kwan?” Mingyu popped out of a corner Seungkwan honestly did not know how he fit into. “Are you tired baby?” He pestered, whilst Seungkwan recovered from the initial shock of the long limbed monster jumping into his space. 

“Do you want some sleepy tea Boo?” Mingyu was already making his way to the kettle ignoring Seungkwan’s attempts to interrupt him, “When was the last time you got a decent night's sleep?” He asked as he pulled out one half of their couple mug set for Kwan.

“Mingyu!” Boo yelled, a little harsher than he had intended, but it finally got mingyu to turn around. 

Even though when he did turn around, he looked like a kicked puppy 

“I’m ok you big goof,” he stood up on his toes to ruffle Mingyu’s hair, “I’m not tired, I’m going to the bedroom to get my laptop. The web-drama we’ve been watching has a new episode out, I thought we could watch it now we have time!” Seungkwan bounced on his feet lightly, smiling up at Mingyu. 

Mingyu pouted more. 

“Ok what.” Seungkwan crossed his arms.   
“What what? Nothing’s what it’s ok go get your computer, I'll set up on the sofa” Mingyu made his way to leave the kitchen.  
“ Boo Mingyu I’m not an idiot. Half of that didn’t make sense so there’s clearly something wrong. Tell me why you want me to go to bed so bad.”   
“No.” Mingyu stubbornly replied. 

“No?”  
“No.” 

Seungkwan put his head in his hands and sighed. He wondered why he ever decided to get married to such a pouty, goofy moron who stropped when he didn’t get his way (he really did know why, but he’d never tell you that).

It wasn’t like he was actually buzzing with energy, he had been yawning for the past three days, it’s just that he rarely got a whole evening to himself with Mingyu, and he wanted to spend it cuddled up on their - slightly broken from all the times mingyu jumped onto it because the poor boy didn’t know his own strength - couch.

Boo put his arm out to stop mingyu leaving the kitchen. It’s not like Mingyu couldn’t get through with force, the only reason Mingyu stopped was because, well, he loved him.

“Gyu,” Seungkwan moved to hold his larger hand “What’s the matter baby, do you really want us to go to sleep that bad? I don’t mind, I just want to spend time with you is all. If we can still cuddle in bed, it really won’t be any different to spending the night on the sofa… do you wanna go up?” 

Mingyu grinned and picked Boo up under the arms.

He made an awkward dash for the bedroom, almost tripping three times and getting a pinch on his ear for it when he almost dropped Seungkwan. Seungkwan knew he’d never be dropped, but Mingyu’s ears were cute to pinch. 

And that’s how they got here. Mingyu’s feet hanging off the bottom of the bed (as per usual) as he lay on Seungkwan’s chest and played with the little M necklace that sat between his collar bones. 

It was gold, the chain small and dainty, but the M was thicker and glistened in the sun. It was on the brittler side, but withstood the test of time as Seungkwan cared so preciously for it. An Identical one sat on Mingyu’s throat too, but with an S. 

Mingyu felt himself getting drowsy, but refused to close his eyes. Even as Seungkwan played with his hair, soothingly pulling on the ends, he was not going to fall asleep before Seungkwan. 

After a decent amount of time, he felt Seungkwan’s chest rising and falling even slower, the hand in his hair gradually stopping its movements. This was it, Seungkwan had finally fallen asleep and he can put his plan into action! 

“Mingyu,” Seungkwan whined as he rolled over, “Stop moving! You idiot, I was just about to sleep.” He grumbled 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Mingyu rushed to say, wrapping himself back around Seungkwan, only a little bit sour he had become the big spoon. He didn’t mind being the big spoon for Boo, it was just that little spoon was normally his spot…

He waited for what felt like an eternity, but was actually only 20 minutes, before Seungkwan managed to fall into a deep sleep, not even shifting slightly when Mingyu uncurled his arm and knelt above him on the bed. 

He pulled the marker pen out from under his pillow.

 

This all started because of an argument they had a week ago, when Seungkwan made them late leaving the house because he ran back in to cover the little moles on his face, frustrated with how they looked. Mingyu had continually repeated that they were beautiful, unique, and made him one of a kind, but Seungkwan refused to acknowledge his remarks. 

“They look like tiny stars Seungkwan! How could you not like them.”   
“No they don’t Mingyu, get your head out of your ass.”   
“Yes they do! I’ll prove it to you!”  
“Good luck with that.” 

Uncapping the lid from the pen, he leant down closer to seungkwan's face, only startling slightly when he let out a loud snore and blew a breath straight onto Mingyu’s nose.

He was gentle, moving the pen delicately across his skin, connecting the moles together one by one. He started at the smallest one by his lip, moving across to the darker one to the left of it, before going up to his eyebrows, then his cheek, and finally connecting the four by his right ear. 

Mingyu smiled and let out the breath he was holding. Seungkwan was so beautiful.

He gently pushed Seungkwan onto his stomach, and continued his mission. 

He connected all the little moles on his back, starting from his left shoulder, all the way down to the dimples at the bottom of his spine, starting and stopping every now and again to finish one pattern and to make sure Seungkwan stayed asleep.

When he was done, he clicked the lid onto the pen, placed it into his bedside drawer, intertwined his fingers with his lover, and fell back asleep. 

 

“BOO MINGYU!” 

He was startled awake by Seungkwan’s loud, too loud for the morning, yell.   
“What?” he turned over with a groan. 

Seungkwan had a furious blush flushed across the apple of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

“So this is why you wanted me to go to sleep? So you could win this petty disagreement. Well you’ve won!” Seungkwan smiled softly, and knelt back onto the bed, kissing Mingyu’s forehead.   
“Did you see your back?” he replied, stroking seungkwan's cheek in return.

“Yes, I managed to catch it in the bathroom mirror before I got into the shower. You really are the most idiotic, ridiculous, stupid, lovable loser I know.” Seungkwan's smile made his heart hurt with love. 

“This would have never happened if you’d have just admitted that your moles are beautiful. They are tiny stars, little constellations you were gifted with. You should never cover them up… But don’t show anyone the ones on your back. That means you’ll have to get shirtless and that’ll make me a bit jealous.” He looked up to Seungkwan through his lashes with a timid smile.

“Of course I won’t you fool. God, I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> these are the pics of seungkwan that inspired this
> 
> https://twitter.com/cheoidays/status/1119557690961821701?s=21


End file.
